Narcotic analgesics have been used for the relief of moderate to severe pain. Severe pain, particularly, has required the use of narcotic analgesics in large and increasing dosage amounts.
A disadvantage of the narcotic analgesic is the development of dependence or addiction and tolerance to their action. Further, adverse reactions to large doses are respiratory and circulatory depression.
Flurbiprofen, a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug, (NSAID) has been used in rheumatic and degenerative diseases of the joints and for reducing platelet adhesiveness.